


Of man buns and massages

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Massage, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I'm Stiles.” The enthusiastic way Stiles spoke in made Derek wanna leave. “Derek.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured”, Stiles grinned so widely, Derek was sure it had to hurt. He had to be pulling a muscle or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of man buns and massages

Derek was a regular. He liked to keep his hair at shoulder-length. Erica always cut it perfectly, loving his “man-bun” as she called it.

But today he didn't have an appointment with Erica, who he adored for her fierce attitude, or Boyd, whose quiet personality calmed him down.

Today he had an appointment with Stiles. And “what the hell is a Stiles?”

“Oh, it is our new employee, but don't worry, all the old ladies love him. I am pretty sure that you two will be able to get along.”

“But Erica.” He hadn't cared that he had probably sounded pretty whining. But he hated new people. 

“Relax, you'll be fine”, Erica had told him and promptly hung up.

Leaving him with an appointment with this “Stiles.” Great.

 

“Hi, I'm Stiles.” The enthusiastic way Stiles spoke in made Derek wanna leave. “Derek.”

“Yeah, I figured”, Stiles grinned so widely, Derek was sure it had to hurt. He had to be pulling a muscle or something.

“Okay, just follow me.”

Stiles didn't stop talking. Not once. It didn't seem to bother him that Derek didn't respond. He talked Derek through everything they would do with his hair, but Derek already knew how things worked. He was a regular costumer after all.

“Okay, so now I'm just gonna start with the washing, if that's okay with you. Lean back, yes, like that. Is the water temperature okay?”

Derek nodded.

“Okay, good.”

Stiles started shampooing his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp carefully and Derek found himself relaxing. Stiles was really good at that. Really good.

He was still talking, but Derek was more focused on his hands than on his mouth. Not that he didn't want to be focused on his mou-

Wait, what?

“Okay, and now I'm gonna massage this oil into your scalp. Erica recommended it. She said that you sometimes had some problems, because your skin was too dry.”

Derek didn't know what to do as Stiles' hands went back to massaging. It was a good thing that he was sitting, his legs would probably have given out otherwise. 

“Are you okay?”, Stiles asked concerned.

“Yup, just-” He awkwardly cleared his throat. “You're good at that.” 

He hadn't meant to say that. He could hear Erica laughing somewhere to his right.

“Yeah, I am pretty good with my hands”, Stiles said and started kneading in earnest.

Derek's response was cut short as he tried to hold the moan back. 

 

“So, what do you think of Stiles?”, Erica asked later, as he was paying.

“He is gonna be the death of me”, Derek deadpanned, making Erica bark out a laugh.

“Always so melodramatic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay; say it with me guys: Derek with a man bun (and a beard :') *sighs*)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
